Thomas
Thomas is a fictional character in Lightshow. He is second in command of the nightclub Ball Busters, he hopes to pursue a career in the medical field. He is very bossy and controlling. Bio Thomas grew up in a very competitive family, he has always competed with his sister Hannah for everything. During School, Thomas was too busy to have much of a social life, as he was in charge of many clubs and organizations as shown in (RP or episode in the future) but for the most part School was very good for him. Shortly after graduating High School, he gets into Medical school with scholarship, but during his first year, his parents divorced and he is forced to move in with his Hannah in her downtown apartment, after a year of living with Hannah, she threatens to kick him out unless he gets a job as shown in (RP or episode in the future). So during a night of drinking out at the local bar, he saves Simon from getting beat up from Wolf. Simon offers Thomas a job at Ball Busters, Thomas is reluctant at first, then Simon threatens Thomas to report him to the police since he was underage and drinking at a bar. Through more talking and agreeing, Thomas takes the job as second in command of Ball Busters. On his first day, he meets Alice and Michael, shortly after he meets Emma during a crazy night. One day, Simon hires a new personal assistant and Thomas has an instant attraction to Molly, but a week later, she announces that she is into women which breaks Thomas's heart. Thomas has a strange habit in which he likes to masturbate to Zelda as revealed in Birthday Boy, he also drives a white sedan as shown in Freeway Fun, and finds out about Michael's obsession with Star Wars in Nerd Night. Personality Thomas is controlling and bossy, even though he's not in charge of Ball Busters, he acts like he is. He doesn't like many things, but more and more will be revealed about him. He has some strange fantasies and is smarter than most of the cast, as he is still in college. He is also the youngest character in the show where he may not be old enough to drink yet. Jobs 'Employee at Ball Busters (Season One - )' Thomas got the job after helping Simon. Trivia *His birthday is February 24th and his age is revealed in his quiz *Thomas drinks the less out of everyone on the show, despite the fact that he just turned drinking age. *Other than Simon's truck, Thomas is the only other character who has a car. *Thomas is perhaps the smartest character on the show. *Thomas has a somewhat comparison to Rapper, just because they both seem to have the same color, but both are very much different due to each other's personalities. *From Thoma's quix there are some things revealed about him **He is love-obsessed and crazy about Molly. **Gets annoyed easily, but not as much as Flame or Ryle. **It's revealed that he may have a connection to Dark Doom. **Has somewhat plans to rule the world. **Has a somewhat interest in martial arts. **His last name is Gellen, which is a reference to Ross and Monica Geller from Friends, since Thomas and his sister Hannah are competitive. Season One Thomas wasn't a huge focus for season one, mostly he was the straight guy for troubling situations, as shown in Autotune and The Alcohol, Freeway Fun, and Nerd Night. It is slightly revealed at the end that he has a crush on Molly and he has some weird sexual fantasies as well. Season Two TBA Friends Met 'Molly (Secret Crush)' Thomas has had an instant attraction to Molly the day she walked into Ball Busters. Even though she is a lesbian, he hopes to one day end up with her. 'Hannah (Sister)' Hannah and Thomas are alway competitve with each other, but they are still family and love each other unconditionally. 'Alice' Out of everyone, Thomas doesn't mind hanging out with Alice, they both get along well and help out with everyone the most. 'Michael' Thomas and Michael occasionally hang out, but mostly when it is to drink a beer and talk about women and relationships. 'Emma' Emma is a weird friend for Thomas, they don't really see eye to eye all that much, but they do help each other out. 'Spark' After the events of A Day With Spark, Thomas can consider Spark a friend. 'Blue' Thomas doens't mind hanging out with Blue, as the two can relate to certain situations they've been in. Enemies Met 'Earl Grey' Earl Grey has a certain hatred with Thomas, it's unknown at this time, but it may be implied in the future that there is some history behind the two. 'Hopkins' Just like all his friends, they all are common enemies of Hopkins. 'Mr. Black' Has an extra hatred towards Mr. Black due to the fact that he got Molly involved in illegal activity. Thomas's Voice Voice of Dipper (Kid with Brown Hair and Hat) from Gravity Falls. Thomas' Theme The Song Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra ' ' Thomas 3.jpg Thomas 2.jpg Thomas.jpg Freeway Fun.jpg Kitty Room2.jpg Thomas4.jpg Thomas Quiz.jpg Nerd Night2.jpg Thomas5.jpg Jealousy 3.jpg That Bitch is a Zombie.jpg MyStyle-2.jpg|Anime version of Thomas 1425876759006img8354302.jpg|Thomas in cartoon form Category:Characters